syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Teresa Lipan
Teresa Lipan is a special operations field agent, former member of the Agency and a partner and close friend of Gabriel Logan. Lipan was one of the few people who assisted Logan in escaping from the clutches of the Agency and set up a small communications base in the Nevada Desert. Early Career Teresa was born in Seattle, USA, in 1974. She was initially a member of the ATF (Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives) assigned in Western Montana to locate a downed FBI satellite. She ran into a pair of suspicious looking men in black pinned down by local survivalists. At first she assisted those men, who claimed to be FBI, fighting the survivalists and preventing Oakton from getting his hands on the satellite. However, according to Gabe Logan, who rescues her from her captors (and is her first meeting with him), the men in black are actually NSA agents ordered to retrieve the satellite data and slaughter anyone who tries to get in the way - whether it be government forces or the survivalists. Teresa eventually ended up helping the survivalists and the Oakton family escape an onslaught, retrieving the satellite data in the process. 'Description' The Agency's Deputy Chief of Operations, Teresa Lipan entered law enforcement as an agent of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms (ATF). One of her earliest assignments involved a raid on Montana militia groups headed under the organization F.I.S.T., or Foundation to Inhibit State Treason. Lipan uncovered a conspiracy of NSA agents posing as the FBI to eliminate all militia members for stealing data off a government satellite. Agency operative Gabriel Logan prevented her execution by the NSA, and allowed her to escape with the family of militia leader Earl Oakton. Logan recruited her into the Agency and she encountered Lawrence Mujari on a mission to South Africa. He gave her samples of the virus recovered from the Pugari Gold Mine, and Lipan turned against an Agency order to assassinate Mujari, opting to hide him in the United States. Lipan uncovered additional evidence of Agency corruption and its connection to an international arms consortium. She resigned to start a freelance operation based in a Native American reservation. Logan and Lian Xing contacted Lipan following their expulsion from the Agency. She allowed a transport carrying the agents and CBDC personnel to land in the desert, and coordinated activities from her trailer once the Agency pursued them in Colorado. Lipan was one of the few allies who aided Logan in fighting the Agency and defeating commander Dillon Morgan. In New York City, Lipan would backup Logan on a mission to recover the vaccine for Lian Xing, but after the events, Agency operative Jason Chance wounded her on the rooftop of a parking garage. Lawrence Mujari kept Lipan alive, and she faked her death to pursue Mara Aramov, which uncovered U.S. Secretary of State Vincent Hadden's role in the Syphon Filter operation. Although initally declining to join the reorganised Agency under Logan, Lipan reconsidered and became one of its top officials. She continued her role as a mission coordinator and communications expert throughout the Omega Strain, Dark Mirror, and X-Z-2 incidents. Lipan's status is unconfirmed after inflicting damage from a gunshot wound by Chinese agent Trinidad. 'Apparent deaths' *Shot in the stomach by Jason Chance, before said character reveals his true motives to Gabe Logan, on the top of the Sykes Parking Garage in New York *Wounded in an unspecified manner by Trinidad, the latter attempting to ambush Gabe Logan and Lian Xing inside the IPCA secondary headquarters in Langley, Virginia. 'Appearances' Syphon Filter 2 *Colorado Mountains (cutscene) *McKenzie Airbase Interior (cutscene) *I-70 Mountain Bridge (voice) *McKenzie Airbase Exterior (voice) *C-130 Wreck Site (cutscene) *Pharcom Expo Center (mentioned) *Morgan *Moscow Club 32 (cutscene) *Moscow Streets (voice) *Gregorov (cutscene) *Aljir Prison Break-In (cutscene) *Aljir Prison Escape (cutscene) *Agency Bio-Lab (cutscene) *Agency Bio-Lab Escape (voice) *New York Slums (voice) *New York Sewer *Finale Syphon Filter 3 *Hotel Fukushima (mentioned) *Paradise Ridge *Militia Compound *Underground Bunker *Senate Building (voice) *DC Subway (cutscene) Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain *Prologue *Carthage, Michigan: Quarantine Zone (cutscene and voice) *Carthage, Michigan: Warehouse District (cutscene and voice) *Carthage, Michigan: Carthage Mall (cutscene and voice) *Pescara, Italy: St Cetteo's Square (cutscene) *Mazyr, Belarus: Krivorozhstal Mill (voice) *Mazyr, Belarus: Belaya Vezha (cutscene and voice) *Tash, Kumyr, Kyrgysztan: Saydahmat's Village (mentioned) *Sana'a, Yemen: Arms Bazaar (cutscene and voice) *Sana'a, Yemen: Taherir Palace (cutscene and voice) *Minsk, Belarus: International University (cutscene) *North Atlantic: Lorelei Salvage Rig (cutscene and voice) *Tokyo, Japan: Murukawa Tower (voice) *Taguang, Myanmar: Irawaddy Basin (cutscene and voice) *Zurich, Switzerland: Niculescu Funds Tower (cutscene and voice) *Kiev, Ukraine: Chechen Terrorist Base (cutscene) *Epilogue Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Goofs * The main characters, Gabe and Lian, act as though they know Teresa in Syphon Filter 2, 'Trivia' *Teresa is the only character in the Syphon Filter series to have the same voice actor in the entire series. (The voice actor being Shannon Tilton) *She is one of two female characters to stage her death, the other being Addison Hargrove. *Teresa is the third main female character introduced in the Syphon Filter series, the first being Mara Aramov and second being Lian Xing. * Her death being staged is repeated in Dark Mirror when Addison also pretends to die. * In SF3's multiplayer game, Teresa is prone to taunting her enemies: :*Help! I'm being chased by a dweeb! :*Turn off the TV and read a book! :*Who's your daddy?! :*Stay still for just one second! :*I got you in my sights! :*You call ''that ''shooting?! :*What are you ''aiming ''at?! Category:Characters Category:Syphon Filter 2 Characters Category:Syphon Filter 3 Characters Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Characters Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Characters Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Characters